


let your heart be light

by BerryliciousCheerio



Series: pink lemonade [8]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, more of val!!, she's a sleepy hellion!!, some post christmas trimberly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryliciousCheerio/pseuds/BerryliciousCheerio
Summary: “Trini!” she whispers angrily.  “You’re ruining the illusion!”or: christmas came a little late to the gomez-hart household this year





	let your heart be light

**Author's Note:**

> hello pals, i meant to write christmas fluff for trimberly this year but i also said i wouldn't write any christmas specials this year so to compromise (i say as if i havent already written and posted a supercorp christmas special) here's some post-christmas fluff ft. val gomez-hart!!! 
> 
> disclaimed

 

 

 

“This is ridiculous.  You know that, right?”

From behind the fluffy white beard, it’s hard to make out Kim’s expression, but Trini’s almost sure she’s glaring at her.  Her answer comes out muffled, her hands gesturing broadly around them. 

Trini steps forward and yanks down the offending item and—yep.  Kim’s glaring at her.  “Trini!” she whispers angrily.  “You’re ruining the illusion!”

“What illusion?  Christmas was two days ago.”

“ _But_ ,” Kim sighs dramatically.  “You and Val were both puking, so it doesn’t count.”  She steps back and gestures to her outfit, complete with a pillow stuffed under the coat.  “Christmas came a little late this year.”

And— _shit_.  Trini’s absolutely Not going to cry, even though her eyes are definitely welling up.  It was a rough holiday season this year, she’s not going to lie.  Val came home early from daycare four days before the holiday running a temperature; Trini had the most flexible schedule, so she was the one that took time off to stay home with her, resulting in them both having the flu just in time to sleep through most of Christmas. 

There was little to be done about it—kids get sick and so do parents, but Trini did feel a pang of guilt and heartsick worry when thinking about it.  Val was just getting old enough to start to really enjoy Christmas and she’d spent what little time she wasn’t napping on Christmas Eve crying.  Awful sobs, saying that she didn’t want Santa to come because he might get sick too.

Trini had cried.  Kim cried too, even if she tried to hide it, stepping into the hall to not let Val see.  It was quite the downer day in the Gomez-Hart household. 

Trini absolutely refuses to cry over this, over her wife being so wildly wonderful.  This is a happy thing, right?  She needs to get her shit together. 

“You are,” she starts, swallowing hard, “the absolute best mother and wife in the universe.”

It’s a little hard to hug her wife as tightly as she’d like, but they manage.  Kim grins, looking ridiculous with her beard loosely hanging down from the straps over her ears, her Santa hat off kilter.  The pillow poses a small problem until Trini unceremoniously shoves it to one side, steps closer, further into Kim’s space.

“You’re too good to us,” she murmurs, nuzzling into her wife’s neck.

Kim kisses the top of her head, hums, “You’re sweet.  But this is nothing compared to what you’ve given me.”

At that, Trini pauses.  Leans back to frown up at Kim. 

“I just—.”  Kim fumbles for an explanation, her words tripping over each other.  “I never—I—.” 

“Hey,” Trini soothes.  “You don’t need to explain.”

Kim stills, centers herself.  Closes her eyes briefly.  It’s quite the sight, her wife’s expression one of frustration even while she’s dressed up as Jolly Old Saint Nick.

When her eyes open again, they’re misty, but focused.  Not the faraway look Kim gets when she gets a little lost in her own head. 

“This feels like such a small gesture,” she says earnestly.  “Because when we met, I genuinely could not imagine a future for myself, let alone one where my wife got sick because she was caring for our child.  I just—.”  Kim breaks off, frowning.  “I don’t think I’m saying this right.”

It’s too late, though.  Trini’s already fully crying now, wiping at her cheeks with a huff.  “I got ya, K,” she laughs thickly.  “And I feel the same.”

“About this being a small gesture?” Kim teases, wiping away the heavy, emotional atmosphere around them.

Trini rolls her eyes and groans.  “You know what I mean, you nerd.”

They pause, share a breath.  Quietly, Kim asks, “What are the chances of me getting sick if I kiss you right now?” 

“Dunno,” Trini shrugs.  “But I feel like I’ve proven to be an excellent caretaker.”

“Noted.” 

Kim tastes like peppermint—if Trini finds out that she ate the last of the candy canes, there will be hell to pay.  But that’s a later thing.  Her wife tastes like peppermint, her kiss warm and slick and enough to almost get Trini to forget about the candy cane thing.

She whines a little when Kim pulls away.

“We can continue that later,” Kim promises with a wink, earning another eye roll from Trini, even as she fights to regain composure.  “But first I want to make sure Val sees me.” 

“Alright Santa, I’ll get the monster up.” 

Kim slips the beard back on and readjusts her pillow belly.  “Careful, Trinity,” she warns in a low, Santa-ish voice.  “I might have to put you on the naughty list.”

Trini flips her off as she heads down the hall.

**/**

“Mija,” Trini coos, kneeling by the opened crib and brushing back the hair around her daughter’s face.  “Valeria, something special’s happening.”

Val barely stirs, wiped out even though she hasn’t thrown up in a day.  She curls towards the sound of Trini’s voice, lips smacking. 

“Baby,” she tries again, brushing her thumb over Val’s cheek.  “You must have been a very good girl this year,” she says quietly.  “Because someone very important came to see you.”

“Mama?”

“Can you wake up a little, sweetheart?”

Val rolls onto her back and blinks sleepily.  “Up?” she asks and, god, she’s just too sweet, her bottom lip jutting out, looking just like Kim when she pouts.

Trini stands, leans over to pick her daughter up.  Val lays her head down on Trini’s shoulder quickly, twisting her fingers in the material of her mother’s sleep shirt.  “Who here?” she yawns into Trini’s shoulder.

“You’ll just have to see.”

Their house has a tiny fireplace and Kim’s done a good job of making it look like she just came out of it.  Trini sees her laying out the presents they’d designated _from Santa_ , pauses at the end of the hall to whisper to Val, “Valeria, can you look over here?”

Kim hears her, looking up and grinning—at least, Trini assumes she’s grinning.  The beard really does disguise her well.  “Ho ho ho!” Kim laughs loudly, catching their daughter’s attention.

“Santa?!”   Val’s head shoots up, almost catching Trini on the chin.

Trini turns so Val can see without craning her neck, smiling as her daughter lights up when she spots Kim in full costume.  Kim plays the part perfectly, setting her hands on her hips and chuckling.  “Merry Christmas, Val!” she says in that ridiculous, deep voice.  “Your mommies told me you were very worried I would get sick if I came on Christmas, because you didn’t want all the other children to miss out.  Is that true?”

Val nods shyly, leaning back into Trini a little.  Kim’s dad had worn the suit at the Harts’ Christmas party and Trini and Kim had Val get some pictures, so Trini’s not all that surprised by Val’s reaction now.  She’d been a little shy around “Santa” then, too.

“That was a very kind thing to do, Val,” Kim says now.  “It put you at the top of the nice list!  So, I wanted to make sure I came for a visit this year once you were feeling better.  Are you feeling better?”

Val nods again, smiling a little this time.  She leans closer to Trini, whispers worriedly, “Santa got no cookies.”

“Can you ask him about that?” Trini asks her, nodding seriously when Val shakes her head.  “Okay.  Santa?”

Kim turns her eyes on Trini, raising an eyebrow.  “Yes, Val’s Mama?”

“Is it okay that we don’t have any cookies for you?  We weren’t expecting you," Trini explains.

“Of course!  Don’t you worry Val, I ate a big dinner back at the North Pole before flying here.  You’re looking pretty sleepy, though,” Kim observes, settling her gloved hands on her fake belly.  “I think it might be time to head back to bed.”

“’m sleepy,” Val agrees, rubbing her eyes.  It’s rare that she’s this quiet, this still.  Since the day they brought her home, Val’s been a hellion; Trini cried the day she started walking not just out of pride, but out of dread at all the new things she’d be able to get into.  She must really be exhausted if she’s this compliant.

“Can you say thank you to Santa for coming to visit you?” Trini prompts, hitching Val up higher on her hip when she starts to slip.

“Thank you, Santa.”  Val yawns again, wider this time before she lays her head back down on her mother.  “Sleepy,” she repeats quietly. 

Trini and Kim share a look over their daughter’s head before Trini turns to head back to her room.

“Goodnight Val,” Kim says, waving.

“Night Santa.”

**/**

“That was _adorable_ ,” Trini whispers as she and Kim climb into bed.

“Too fucking cute,” Kim huffs, pulling the covers up over her shoulder as she turns to face her wife.  “How did we end up with such a cute kid?”

“Tradeoff for her boundless energy, I think.”  Trini scoots closer to her wife, fits herself against Kim like a puzzle piece.  “Thank you so much for this,” she murmurs, lips pressed against the hollow of Kim’s throat.  “I didn’t think it would mean this much to me, but—.”

“You can admit it,” Kim says.  “I was right.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“And you’re back on the naughty list, Mrs. Hart.”

“So long as your name is first, Mrs. Gomez.”

They fall into peaceful quiet long enough that Trini’s pretty sure Kim’s asleep and is pretty close to being there as well.  Then—“Merry Christmas, my love,” Kim whispers, warming Trini from the inside out.  No matter how many times Kim calls her that, she’ll never be over it.

“Merry Christmas, Kim.”

 

 

 


End file.
